This invention relates to a device for unbinding sacks contained in a pack and bound together by straps or the like.
With particular but not exclusive reference to the cement industry it is well known that the handling of empty sacks requires labour, to the detriment of productivity and of the cost of sacking the cement. A method for reducing the labour required for sack handling and an arrangement for its implementation have already been proposed in Italian patent application No. 19266A/89 of Jan. 31, 1989 in the name of Mario Moltrasio. In this method, the binding (strap) is spaced from a region of the pack and the binding is cut in this spaced region. This method is implemented by a device in which the pack is supported laterally by a pair of parallel bands or belts, and a stationary profiled member is inserted between the pack and binding to space them apart in order to enable this latter to be cut by a rotary blade. In this preceding embodiment the spacing is achieved by a stationary member which is inserted at its front between the binding and pack in the manner of a blade. This does not allow high productivity to be achieved as there is the danger that the front blade-like part of the stationary member may damage the lowest sack of the pack.